I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to human body implants, and, more particularly, this invention relates to breast prosthesis implants and the method of implanting.
II. State of the Prior Art
In all types of body implants, interfacing the device with the body in the subcutaneous pocket presents the problem that normal tissue reaction to the device as a foreign object causes fibrous scar tissue to build a natural capsule surrounding the device with the scar tissue normally undergoing contraction during the healing process producing spherical capsular contracture or an infection which results in relatively rigid structure producing discomforture or an undesirable shape which in the case of plastic surgery or particularly facial plastic surgery and breast implant can be so aesthetically displeasing as to be totally unsatisfactory. Various approaches have been used to combat the problem such as texturing the outside surface of the device as set forth in U.S. Pat. 4,963,150 in which the outside surface of a conventional silicone rubber implant filled with silicone gel is textured to reduce contracture. Other means have modified the containment sac or envelope to resist the pressure of the contracting scar tissue so as to resist the tendency to misshape the device or prosthesis as shown in U.S. Pat. 4,264,990 and 4,205,401.